


...Just Breathe

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mild Depictions of Violence and Gore, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Death takes a walk among the lost.Prompt: Return to Hogwarts





	...Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Discord Drabble challenge in September: Return to Hogwarts.

Everything was cold, and his heartbeat erratic. His breath came out in a foggy puff that resembled cigarette smoke. Why here? Of all the places to come back to, why here, where so many horrible things happened?

Every memory worse than the last, each body nameless and faceless, and each expression either determined and terrified. He traipsed among the bodies like a grim reaper, his wand like a scythe in his hand.  Pale, cloaked in black, and collecting the souls of all who’d walked these hallowed halls, with his cold breath.

Reaching down, his fingers hesitated over the face of a girl he recognized as pureblood, but didn’t know personally. The girl was wrapped in a Gryffindor scarf, but her body was completely mutilated by claw marks, to the point that she was barely recognizable. But he saw her face, her wide unblinking, terrified eyes, and felt panic claw at his lungs.

“Draco? It’s okay. Just breathe...”

Harry pulled him into his strong safe arms, away from the nightmares and visions that being back at Hogwarts brought. They both knew this would be hard, he just hadn’t known exactly how hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com) for more drabbles!


End file.
